


an idiot he was

by lllogical



Category: Gugudan (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Amnesiac!Daniel, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, amnesia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: Karma. Five characters. Yet, he appears with six. “Hi, you must be our new neighbour. I’m Kang Daniel, I live two doors away from you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an amnesia au I've always wanted to write, and since last year, I've been planning about this, but I don't think I can write this au wholly, and it's a waste of efforts and ideas if I just abandon it, so I wrote a short one shot.

Seongwu laughs until he’s tasting his own tears. This is stupid. He’s stupid. Love is stupid. Everything is stupid. Coming back to South Korea is stupid. His luck is stupid. He hates it. Seongwu loathes his luck to death, he wants to wrap his arms around it, squeeze it tight until his knuckles are white and it’s choking and begging him for mercy. He wants his luck dead. He wants to see it wringing on the floor, clinging to the last hope for its life, desperate to continue on. Seongwu laughs. He’s stupid. Who was he fooling? Himself? He laughs. He knows the truth, he knows the reality. It’s him, who’s being choked, it’s him who’s begging, it’s him clinging to the last hope, it’s him who’s desperate. It’s luck who has its hands wrapped around his neck. It’s him who’s being squeezed.

 

Back leaning against the door, Seongwu’s red-rimmed eyes stare at the ground. His bottom feels cold, it’s starting to hurt, but he ignores its scream to be relieved, staying seated on the ground. With open arms, he greets the numbness that came along minutes later, he welcomes it, savouring the feeling. At least something in him can feel numb. 

 

His heart hurts. It feels like two hands are clasped on each side, long fingernails digging through its flesh, leaving moon-shaped marks as the grip tightens. His heart is slowly being torn apart. It hurts. Seongwu wants it gone. He needs it to be gone. He doesn’t want to feel this anymore. He needs it to disappear, he _needs_ to breathe again.

 

When will it disappear? _Never_ , a voice supplies in the back of his head. So, he laughs. Seongwu laughs until he feels fresh warm tears dripping down his face.

 

Love. He blames love. He also blames his shitty luck. Mostly, he blames himself. Because after all, it is his fault. He was the one who caused this. He was the one who did this. It’s him. It’s him who’s at fault. This must be punishment, the consequence of his idiotic actions. That’s probably it. Karma is making his appearance in his life once more.

 

To his surprise, Seongwu greets Karma back, only not with the same bright smile, but with a stunned expression. Though, he replaces it soon with a smile, a tight one. Karma doesn’t seem to notice, he continues to smile brightly at Seongwu.

 

They don’t talk. They just stand there, awkwardness filling in the silence between them. Seongwu knows he’s staring. He can’t help it. He missed this. He missed them. He missed them so much.

 

Karma. Five characters. Yet, he appears with six. “Hi, you must be our new neighbour. I’m Kang Daniel, I live two doors away from you.” Kang Daniel. Daniel. That’s right, Daniel is Karma’s name. The name that causes his tongue to burn every time he mentions it, the searing heat flaming his whole lungs up each time he inhales the name. Daniel, Kang Daniel, the cause of his pain. The Karma of his life.

 

Seongwu laughs, bitterly.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forces himself to talk. “H-Hi. Ong Seongwu, nice to meet you.” He wants to feel his touch. He does. Seongwu watches in amazement how his hand didn’t shake when he lifts it up.

 

Daniel accepts it, squeezing his hands softly as if he doesn’t want to hurt him. Of course, he doesn’t. They’re strangers, after all, one that just met a few seconds ago. Seongwu squeezes back and then their eyes met. Though, their short-lived moment was shattered along with his world when a person, a woman, appears next to Daniel.

 

The woman smiles at him, Seongwu smiles back. He has too. “Hello! Kim Sejeong, nice to have you in the apartment, new neighbour!” She chirps, her eyes crinkling into crescents. Daniel lets go of his hand, moving it towards Sejeong’s lower back and hooking it around her waist. He pulls her close to his side, looking at her with the same crescent eyes.

 

 _Oh_. He thinks as he watches the two. _Oh_. He thinks again. _Oh_. He thinks for the third time when Sejeong interlaces her hands with Daniel.

 

Broken. Shattered. In pieces were the things that describe his heart. Of course, he moved on. It’s been years, it’s been _four_ years since they saw each other. Four years is a long time, so of course, he’ll find someone new. Of course, he wouldn’t love Seongwu anymore. Of course, after all this time, he still wouldn’t remember him. What did he expect? For his memories to return? Seongwu laughs, banging his head against the door.

 

 _Amnesia_. Selective amnesia, the doctor tells them. Daniel, his lover—well, former lover has amnesia. Former. That’s right. That’s the key word, he tells him himself. _You’re only his former, don’t expect anything._

 

Four years ago, Daniel got into a car accident. He was in a comatose for a month. When he woke up, that’s when Seongwu’s world finally breaks. The first crack appeared when they fought, the cracks grew when he learns about the incident, more pop up when Daniel wouldn’t wake up. Finally, the last crack appeared when Daniel opened his eyes. It bursts into pieces, the shards falling on the floor loudly the same time cold water poured atop of him when Daniel spoke these 3 words, “Who are you?”

 

 _Who are_ you.

 

Instead of the three words he’s used to hearing Daniel say to him, three words that make his heart thump happily, the three words that complete his day. Instead of an _I love you_ , he received three words that breaks his heart.

 

First heartbreak, first lover, first boyfriend, first kiss, Kang Daniel was his first for everything. He was solely the number one, and still is after four years, in his heart. He wants it back. He wants Daniel back, but he can’t. Daniel doesn’t even remember him. How the hell is he even going to get Daniel back? With a beautiful girl by his side, Seongwu doesn’t think he can even win his lover back. He can’t, and he won’t. Seongwu saw the happiness in his former lover’s face, saw the way his eyes lit up when Sejeong appeared. He can recognize that look everywhere, even when he can’t see him. After all, that look was always directed at him.

 

_Pathetic_ , a voice in his head says. Seongwu doesn’t shush it, letting his thoughts flow freely along with his tears.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seongwu hyung! Take it back,” the younger demands, stomping one of his feet to the ground. “My kisses are great! I’m a great kisser!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm finally back with the second part and it's fluff, yay!  
> I apologize if it's shitty, it was rushed ><  
> Also, I'd like to thank [Mika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiSayaka)  
> for editing! Ily smol-half uwu

“Hyungg,” Daniel sings when he arrives at the kitchen. Seongwu turns from the ham he’s cooking to his boyfriend, who wears the biggest grin. The corner of his lips immediately lifts up when he sees that happy smile, knowing that he’ll be receiving good news.

 

Daniel reaches him, pecking him on the lips before wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Seongwu settles in his hold as he flipped the ham. “Let me guess, your drawing got chosen?”

 

“Yes, they said it was unique.” He giggles when he feels his boyfriend’s lips trailing along the back of his neck, leaving a ticklish sensation in each peck.

 

“Congratulations, baby. I know—Daniel!” He huffs when Daniel bites his cheek. Daniel laughs when Seongwu elbows him, kissing the part he bit. Seongwu rolls his eyes, dodging another kiss from the other. “Stop, I’m trying to cook.” He yells, but Daniel ignores him and continues with his advances. He groans as he relents, letting his boyfriend attack his face with pecks.

 

Reluctant as he seems, there‘s a big smile on his lips. Seongwu loves the feeling of Daniel’s soft lips on him while being in his arms. This is his favourite part of the day, being with his boyfriend. Ever since their workload for university have increased, they rarely meet each other outside their apartment. The fact that they had different majors adds to that factor. Their apartment was basically the only place they see could each other. Sometimes the other would be asleep already, having to wake up early in the morning for classes. In some days, they would be able to catch each other, this was one of those.

 

He turns off the stove when Daniel was close to his lips, knowing where this was heading. Seongwu urges them to move away from the stove. It was still hot and he didn’t want any of them getting burnt. Daniel breaks away with a whine, pulling him to one of the kitchen chairs. The other sits down, tapping his thighs to beckon Seongwu to sit on them. When he does, he immediately wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck.

 

Their eyes meet. Seongwu can see his reflection in those sweet brown irises. He loved how close they are with the lack of proximity in between. His heart thumps when he noticed how soft they look at him. They look so enamoured, and that’s enough to send his heart in a frenzy. Seongwu knows he’s looking at Daniel the same way when his gaze catches the corners of Daniel’s lips curve upwards. Good, Seongwu’s hopelessly in love with Daniel as he is with him and he wants him to know it.  

 

As if he was being pulled, he closes the distance left between them and Daniel met him half-way. They both smile when their lips touched, moving and dancing against the other. He groans when Daniel bites the bottom of his lips, asking for permission to let him in. Seongwu opens his mouth and welcomes the other’s tongue. In the end, they played a game of tag, chasing each other with need.

 

Seongwu pulls away to breathe, his face flushed from the heat shared between them. He looks at Daniel and sees his boyfriend looking at him with a mischievous face. “No, I need to brea—“ He was interrupted by a peck. “Da—“ Another peck, and another until Daniel’s pecks were endless.

 

He laughs, trying to get away but the other is persistent and keeps giving him pecks. Finally, he manages to block Daniel’s mouth with his palm. “Enough, mister, you’ve given me enough kisses for today.”

 

Daniel pulls down his hands, intertwining it with his. “But I want more,” he whines, giving Seongwu his famous puppy eyes. He groans, knowing how weak his resolve is when it comes to Daniel pulling that look. Who can even resist it? It feels like he’s kicked a puppy every time the other pulls that look and he can’t take it.

 

He glares at him, but Daniel’s teasing grin melts it away into a smile. “Fine, but only two more pecks and we’re done. I need to finish cooking,” he says, and the other nods eagerly.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel says, pecking him, “I love you,” he takes his second chance, but it wasn’t a short peck it was a long, passionate kiss. Seongwu melts and kisses him back with much ferocity, his hands untangling from Daniel’s and moving it to his cheek to deepen the kiss.

 

Time flies and they find themselves out of breath.

 

“You tricked me,” Seongwu accuses, glaring.

 

“Yet you didn’t break away, hyung,” Daniel points out with a shit eating grin. His boyfriend laughs at him and he grumbles, resting his head on Daniel’s shoulder with a pout. “It’s okay, I know my kisses are the best.” And the other even patted his hair.

 

He lifts his head up, a brow raised. “Really? I thought it was mediocre,” Seongwu sticks out his tongue at the look of betrayal Daniel gives him. Climbing out of his lap with a wink.

 

“Seongwu hyung! Take it back,” the younger demands, stomping one of his feet to the ground. “My kisses are great! I’m a great kisser!”

 

“Love you too, baby,” is all he says before walking back to the stove and leaving his boyfriend whining on the chair.

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

He woke up from the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand, it’s chucking sound lulling him out of his sleep. Seongwu sighs, rolling to his side and reaching for it. Once he’s turned off his alarm, he falls back to his original position and stares at the ceiling, pondering about the dream he just had.

 

It was that dream again. _More like a nightmare_ , his brain supplies.

 

He can’t even describe it as a dream since all it does is shake him when he wakes up. It scares him because he knows that it wasn’t fake, a made up scenario his brain decided to torture him with. It was a stolen memory from before. It scares him because it was real. That it happened in real life. It’s fucking terrifying because it won’t happen again.

 

He hates it whenever it happens. When instead of dreaming about things he’s bound to forget the moment he wakes up, he gets a visit from memory lane instead. He’d rather take a pointless dream rather than a memory. At least dreams can make him forget but memories leave him all empty and broken.

 

Fuck. Why does it have to happen? Why can’t he just move on from this? It’s been four years, it’s been fucking four years and he’s still not over him. Daniel’s moved on, everyone’s moved on, and he should have moved on too. But no, he’s still stuck in the past, still caught up in the web of memories and feelings.

 

It’s honestly hilarious how he thought he’s over it. How he thought that he could take it because he’s okay now. But he should have known better, should have known that one smile from him could crumble all his walls that he’s built up over the years of healing. That it would only take one smile to pull him back to him.

 

Why did he even come back? To prove to himself that he’s fine? To prove that he can take it? That he’s moved on. That’s bullshit and he knows it.

 

_No, it’s because you wanted to see him._

 

_He wanted to see him. Seongwu fucking wanted to see him._

 

Seongwu knows this, but he held himself back for four years because he knows he’s not ready, but what makes this year different? It was just like any other year where he fools himself into thinking that he’s over Daniel because it makes things less painful. Deceiving himself, he wished he could keep doing that as he did back in Boston, but knowing that he’s just two steps away from him, he can’t keep up the facade.

 

He raises his phone to his face, typing his passcode and going to the gallery. He scrolls to the top, looking for that one specific picture. When he finds it, he opens it and stares. It was a selfie, of the two of them but Seongwu wouldn’t even call it that since they weren’t even staring at the camera. Instead, they were facing each other; Seongwu had his face all scrunched up, his eyes squinted into tiny lines and his lips all pursed up into an ugly pout.

 

He looked terrible in his opinion and he would have deleted it, but Daniel’s expression made him keep it. Daniel in the picture was leaning over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. His jaw was wide open, his two front teeth sticking out and his eyes were barely even visible.

 

That expression made him keep it.

 

Why did he even think he could fool himself? This man was his sun, so why? Why did he think he can hide away from the sun when he can barely even stay away from the sun in the first place?

 

_To make it less painful._

 

_But it was more painful to pretend._

 

He sighs, bringing down his phone and closing his eyes.

 

He should have stayed in Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's not completely fluff. 
> 
> Let me also do a shameless advertisement. So, I made another ongniel twitter au, this time it's a fake parents au. Please, check it out uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/versitell)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of seongwu's messages to daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!
> 
> this is really short lol   
> and it's also unedited and in lapslock too ^^;

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“niel, it’s been a week now and you still haven’t woke up. come on, don’t let your boyfriend wait for you, wake up. niel, please, i’m really scared, niel. what if— what if you don’t wake up? what if you stay in a coma? niel, come on, baby, open your eyes, please… ah, this is really stupid.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“it’s day twenty-one now, daniel and you’re still sleeping beauty haha. aren’t you getting tired of sleeping? i’ve tried kissing you to wake you up, but it didn’t work. the show said this method would work, you know? i thought the true love kiss would break the curse, but i guess some curses are really unbreakable hahaha… i’ve been watching too much once upon a time again. kang daniel, i miss you. i miss seeing your bright smile, i miss hearing your voice. wake up, niel, we’re all waiting for you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“guess what? you finally woke up! after one month, kang daniel, you woke up. you really did and it’s not just a fucking dream, you’re really awake! daniel, i’m so fucking happy that you’re up, i’m so fucking glad. i can’t stop crying niel, i can’t. my tears can’t stop gushing out, even my nose is so fucking runny, i’m a mess, niel… you’d probably laugh at me when you see me, god, daniel, i can’t believe you’re torturing me like this hahaha. when i said to start over, i didn’t mean for you to reset your memory, i didn’t say that you need to forget them. kang daniel, you fucking idiot, i missed you so fucking bad, but i guess you don’t miss me huh… since you’ve forgotten about me.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“hey, daniel, it’s seongwu hyung. i’ve dreamt of you again, hahaha, this is the fifth time you’ve visited me in my dreams this week. five days straight, wow, you’re really stepping up your games now. you’re probably wondering what the dream was, well, it was about our past relationship again. at this point i’m not even fazed, it’s always the same dreams and i’ve gotten used to it. this time, though, it was about that time you were really stressed out for your exams and begged me to stay while you study because you said you focused better when i’m there. god, you’re such a fucking sap, you know?”_

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“daniel, it’s seongwu hyung. how have you been this month? i haven’t left any messages because i’ve been busy. i’m really going to be a journalist, daniel. i’m starting my internship at the company i wanted, they even said they’d hire me as soon as i finished school. can you believe that? you’re probably really proud of me right now, i can imagine you throwing a small surprise party at our apartment and giving me a gift. i really wish you’d do that, daniel. i miss you so much. you haven’t been visiting me in my dreams lately, i’m kind of glad, but i really want to see your face and i want to hear your voice. daniel, congratulate me, please…”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“daniel, i had a dream that you were here with me in boston. that you flew here as soon that you learned that i went here. i was sleeping and suddenly, i heard banging noises and guess what time it was? it was three in the morning, it’s our favourite time to see each other, daniel. i was really scared to check out the noise, but it was only you, knocking frantically on my door. i was so glad to see you there, daniel. you hugged me really tight that i had to tell your dream self that i couldn’t breathe. then, you asked me why i left and i told you i needed to get away from everything. it felt so real, you idiot. i was so glad especially when you told me that you were never going to let me leave you, god, daniel, i was so fucking happy but it was all ruined when i woke up. fuck, daniel, i love you so much.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“niel, niel, niel, niel, niel, niel. if i keep calling your name will you be back next to me? niel, niel, niel, i love you so much, niel. come here please. look i’m calling you, didn’t you love it every time i say your name? see, i’m calling you. please, i want you back to my side, niel.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“i was walking around when i came across an old playground. it reminded me of the time that i confessed to you. i was really nervous, niel. i practiced a lot for that confession, i even wrote many versions of what i was going to say, but i just ended up blurting out i like you and i was so ready to run and never show myself to you, then do you remember what you did? you grabbed my face and gave me a peck. you were so cheeky, and then you had the nerve to tell me that you like me too, and with such calm face too! what a fucking brat, acting all cool and that. god, kang daniel, what happened to us?”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“daniel, why did you have to run away? why didn’t you let me explain?”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“niellie, ahhh just saying your name makes me choke. i’m crying again— i miss you. kang daniel, you idiot, you said you’d never hurt me. you said you’d be by my side forever, so why are you breaking your words, niel? why? you’re such a fucking liar. niel… come back, please. hahaha, do i sound pathetic right now? i can’t stop crying, niel. why can’t my tears stop flowing? where are you? you promised you’d wipe every tears that falls from my eyes, come to my side, daniel. i need you. niel, niel, niel… come here, please!”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“i saw you again, daniel. i saw you again after four years. i didn’t expect to see you so soon, and the fact that you’re my neighbour too, god fate is really fucking with me hahaha. you looked really different from before, and a bit older, but as always, kang daniel is always handsome. did your shoulders widen? it looks much broader from four years ago, or is it just because i haven’t seen you? hahaha, but i think your black hair suits you a lot. i’m not going to lie, i find it a bit weird since i was so used to you being blonde, niel. but it’s a good look. i’m happy, daniel. i’m glad i was able to see you again, but i also hated it. niel, i thought my feelings were disappearing, i thought that i was finally getting over you, i thought i’d be fine when i see you, but as always, you’ve proven me wrong. are you happy, daniel? you looked like you’re happy, so that’s good… i was hurt, daniel. when you introduced her to me, i was hurt. i knew it was bound to happen, that you were going to find someone else to be by your side, but i wasn’t ready to see it. i wasn’t. but, niel, wasn’t i really brave? i didn’t cry when i was watching you two, i didn’t. i was strong, right? i was really strong, baby. you’d probably be proud of me for not crying, niel. ah, here i go again, i’m crying like a baby again, niel. fuck, i missed you so much, baby.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

 

 

 

 

 

_“daaaniel, hahahaha, kang daaaaniel! baby, do you remember, do you remember? of course, you fucking don’t, you idiiiiot hahahaha. always and always and always forgetting me hahahaha. well, fuck you, kang daniel! fuck you and your fucking smile, fuck you! fuck you! fuck you… fuck you for making me love you, fuck you for forgetting me, fuck you for still loving you…”_

 

 

 

 

 

**beep**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, i really love making seongwu suffer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, Daniel doesn’t need to say goodbye to someone he doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was reading a sad lamen fanfic, and was hit by inspiration uwu

Seongwu wondered if the letter was enough. Would it make a difference once he reads it? That was the biggest question he asked himself when he thought of writing one. Even if it didn't, Seongwu still wanted him to know. 

He wanted him to know that he’s sorry. That he’s sorry, he can’t stay, that he chose to run instead. He wanted him to know that. 

It hurts too much to stay. 

Every time he looked at Daniel, his heart would sing at the sight of him being awake, but life would remind him that his lover doesn't recognize him, and it would crack. The sound was ugly in his ears. 

It hurts that he can’t jump into his arms, wrap them tightly around him and bury his face in crooked of his neck. It hurts that he can’t hold him the way he used to before. It hurts that he can’t even recognize Seongwu’s name every time it’s mentioned.

He looked like a confused puppy. 

That expression used to make him laugh, finding it adorable, but it’s not the same anymore. Seongwu started to hate that look. He wanted to burst inside the hospital room and scream that he knows him. That he’s his lover. But he can’t. 

So, Seongwu stayed rooted in his spot; from outside his hospital room. He watched them from the tiny glass window, hoping, wishing and begging the gods that this was all just a dream. That this was not real and he’s only in another universe, but no matter how much he pinched himself awake, put so much pressure that it started bleeding, Seongwu would still find himself in the same place. 

This is his reality now, and Seongwu hated it. 

And then one night, he concluded he was going to leave. He was going to leave this place and start anew. It hurts being reminded about the reality he can't have anymore. He could stay, but he can’t because if he’s in the same ground as him, how was he able to move on? He needed to get off the ground, and the only way for that is to fly. 

Seongwu is moving to another country. He told his plan to their friends, and they were surprised by his sudden decision, trying to convince him to change his mind, that Daniel needed him. “He doesn’t need someone he doesn’t know.” That had shut their mouths, and a thick tension filled the room, the air reminding them of the terrible truth. 

In the end, they gave up. It wasn’t their choice to make, it was his, and even when they don’t agree, they couldn’t make him stay. Not when they could see how much he was suffering. Seongwu was thankful that they didn’t push him. 

If they pushed a little bit more, maybe could have stayed, but that’s a lie. He wouldn’t. 

He’s going to Boston. Seongwu contacted his older sister and told her his plan. She agreed without hesitation, didn’t bother asking why his little brother suddenly decided to move in with her because she already knew, and they went straight to talking about arrangements. 

There was a lot to be done, a lot of papers to sign and print, but it’d be worth it. This would free Seongwu.

Since he can’t visit him to say his goodbye one last time, Seongwu decided to write a letter. In that letter, he poured everything he felt, poured his heart out, the plans they made, and everything. By the time he finished writing it, his tears had drenched the paper.

Once he took a good look at the paper, he thought, Seongwu couldn't give him this. He can’t give him this. His tears had smudged some of the ink. Even if it was still legible, Seongwu can’t give him a letter filled with sadness. 

Daniel hated it when he’s sad. His lover had told him this multiple times as he wiped the tears that clouded his eyes. Daniel would lift the corner of his lips with his thumb in a way to make him smile. It would work. Even when he hated it, Daniel would encourage him to let it out, to let him see and understand because he would rather have him crying than suppress his feelings. 

At times like that, Seongwu would sit on Daniel’s lap. He’d hide his face away on his shoulders, cling to him like a little child while Daniel rubs his back to comfort him. He’d whisper to Seongwu how much he loves him, and he’d gently coax Seongwu to talk about why he was down and then he would lay them down and wrap Seongwu in his arms while Seongwu talked. 

After he’s released everything, he would brush Seongwu’s hair away and caress his cheeks softly, and leave kisses. 

Seongwu wished he could crawl on Daniel’s lap again.

He wished everything was back to normal.

But it can't. 

In the end, Seongwu chose to keep the letter. 

After all, Daniel doesn’t need to say goodbye to someone he doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, i made a new au on twitter :D it's superhero niel x supervillain ong!  
> here's the link if you're interested in reading it:  
> https://twitter.com/versitell/status/1096606471322783746
> 
>  
> 
> if you ever want to scream or talk or send a prompt,  
> you can hit me up on twitter [versitell](https://twitter.com/versitell)  
> or cc [ohtaeongzi](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/versitell)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
